User blog:Rigbybestie1510/64543232
Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:53 The bright cube angry *where are ya *9:53 AngryGodzillaPie WHAT *9:54 The bright cube I know angry is there but *9:54 Rigbybestie1510 >has Tailwind >wants to replace it >probably gonna need it *9:54 Kait Dunlap Tuesday/Wednesday night= huge storm cause my power to be out for 5 hours *Of course, being dark and quiet as hell, I couldn't sleep till past 1 and I had global regent s:D *and my family couldn't sleep either so....yeah, thunderstorms suck *9:55 Rigbybestie1510 Now, I HAVE to wait. >< *9:55 Chihirofujicutie without internet and videogames i have nothing to do *Sboy13 has come to work. *9:55 Kait Dunlap SOY *9:55 Rigbybestie1510 SBOYLES *9:55 Kait Dunlap well I have a "fear" of the dark *since I constantly see/look up horror stuff and I have a great imagination, I always think some thing is gonna get me *Especially Owlman *or Slenderman *9:56 Rackliffelikespurple I'll get you a flashlight or mini-lap then *9:56 Kait Dunlap I have a TV *9:56 Rigbybestie1510 ^ *9:56 The bright cube ^^ *9:56 AngryGodzillaPie ^^^ *9:56 Kait Dunlap my mom and my brother do it *9:56 The bright cube but *9:56 AngryGodzillaPie tv *9:56 Kait Dunlap so fuck it if I do it too lol *9:56 The bright cube a tv could only do so much *eh,as long as it has on demand *I guess I'm happy *9:57 AngryGodzillaPie Samara Morgan, freaky terrorist messages, weather alarms, breaking news of murders... *9:57 Chihirofujicutie ohh fuck my parents are home *9:57 The bright cube O.o *9:57 Rainbowsmash34 Meaning? *9:57 Kait Dunlap I keep it on Nike at Nite *9:57 Rigbybestie1510 The dark creeps me out, too... DX I have to sleep with my TV and PS2 on and Tealette open in my bed.. DX (I have her plugged-up, don't worry. ) *9:58 Kait Dunlap So I either wake up to Friends, George Lopez, That 70's Show *School mornings= Hanging' with Mr. Cooper *9:58 Rackliffelikespurple I love Cooper! *9:58 Rigbybestie1510 Today's PS2 game is...... ...Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. *9:58 AngryGodzillaPie Not afraid of the dark, afraid of what could be in it *9:58 Kait Dunlap That's what I mean with me *9:58 Rigbybestie1510 I can seriously complete that game in one day. *9:59 AngryGodzillaPie walking in the dark/WALK PAST A DARK ROOM? I FUCKING RUN AND SLAM THAT DOOR *9:59 Kait Dunlap a noise in my room that isn't explainable= scares the shit out of me *9:59 Rigbybestie1510 I'm not bragging or anything. In ONE day, I completed that game. *9:59 Rainbowsmash34 Hey Rigs *9:59 Rigbybestie1510 ? *9:59 Rainbowsmash34 Check PM plz *10:00 Chihirofujicutie hhuge flying bug huge flying bug someone save me *10:00 The bright cube I keep it to adult swim,since they repeat the same episodes they showed a few hours ago at 1:00 am *(I usually sleep at 2:50 am buuut) *10:00 AngryGodzillaPie Once, at night in my room, for some reason, I thought I saw a floating head coming at me. I ran into the bathroom with a knife and my phone and locked the door. *10:00 Racc00n damn *10:00 Rigbybestie1510 I hate going outside my room when my door is closed, because I swear there's a demon or something outside waiting for me. *10:00 Racc00n that is creepy *10:00 Kait Dunlap after seeing "Afraid of the Dark" or whatever the movie is with the creatures in the basement who want the little girl *10:00 Rainbowsmash34 I normally go to bed at 12 *10:00 Sboy13 I actually had that game back when I first got a PS2, but I think I got rid of it for some reason. @Rig *10:00 Kait Dunlap in the middle of the night on that channel, ive "banned" it *10:01 The bright cube at school,I usually sleep at 11:00 but since its summer,lol nope,sleep verrrrrrrrrrrry late. *10:01 Racc00n I had Nicktoons Unite\ *That was the shit *10:01 Kait Dunlap ugh brb, mother wants me for something *10:01 Rigbybestie1510 I'm currently trying to get that! *D: *10:02 The bright cube I have Nicktoons Unite for the ps2 *its pretty good *even though I haven't played it in FOREVER *10:02 Sboy13 I have it for DS, I still haven't got past the first level yet *10:02 Rigbybestie1510 And, awesome! I thought I was the only person who owned that game currently. But, that's messed up it's gone. D: @Sboy *10:02 AngryGodzillaPie My mom kept telling me, at my old house, if my sister and I kept fighting, she would send us into the basement and something BAD would happen to us in the basement, following s *10:02 Rigbybestie1510 I also have it got the GBA. It's MUCH harder. *10:02 Racc00n Nicktoons Unite was like the only game I played *10:02 AngryGodzillaPie She was then confused why we kept noping out of getting the laundry from the basement *10:03 Rigbybestie1510 >trying to get The Dog Island for the PS2 *10:03 Rainbowsmash34 brb *10:03 Chihirofujicutie i just got a ps vita but i only have one game *10:03 Rigbybestie1510 Basements are evil. *10:03 The bright cube ugh,ps vita *10:03 Racc00n Vita has remote play *Which is cool *10:03 The bright cube filled with remakes and ports *almost no original games *I only want 1 game *10:03 Chihirofujicutie i like it the controls are really easy *10:03 Rigbybestie1510 >Jirachi originally had Rest >replaced it with Refresh >they're asking me to replace a move with Rest again >OMFG *10:03 Racc00n Get Persona *10:03 The bright cube and maybe another one buut *10:03 Chihirofujicutie what game? *10:04 The bright cube yeah,Persona 4 Golden *(Which is a remake buuuut) *10:04 Rigbybestie1510 PS handhelds are gross. *10:04 Chihirofujicutie im going to i have dangan ronpa right now *10:04 Rigbybestie1510 Nintendo Master Race. *10:04 The bright cube the other one is probably katamari since I love the series *10:04 AngryGodzillaPie omfg, once I had this dream, that 7 year old me was in the basement of my old house with some old friends, and a murder broke in, and I was the only one who survived by hiding in a box *10:04 The bright cube I want to try dangan ronpa *10:04 AngryGodzillaPie and like *10:04 Rigbybestie1510 O_O *10:04 Chihirofujicutie u should dangan ronpa is great *10:04 AngryGodzillaPie was continued by adult me in the basement with new friends, and so *10:04 The bright cube I LOVE my psp,but I HATE PS vita *10:04 Racc00n My cousin broke my PSP *10:05 AngryGodzillaPie the same guy returned, and when I tried to hide somewhere, I fit NOWHERE *10:05 The bright cube most of the things the psp kinda got right are kinda ruined on the vita *10:05 Racc00n I had just gotten a new game too *10:05 AngryGodzillaPie the dream cut off when the guy saw me *10:05 Rainbowsmash34 Back *10:05 Racc00n WB *10:05 Rigbybestie1510 I have too many dreams about my family killing me... most specifically my aunt. And, my aunt LOVES me... O_O *10:05 Racc00n creepy *10:05 The bright cube even when I had $200 when I could have gotten either a PS vita or a 3ds XL (I already had a normal 3ds) I choose the 3ds XL *10:05 Racc00n I don't remember dreams *10:06 The bright cube O.o *10:06 Chihirofujicutie i just wanted dr persona and final fantasy *10:06 Racc00n I just go to sleep then wake up like hours later *10:06 AngryGodzillaPie Once I had a dream that I was in the target bathroom for some reason, and in a stall, and this indian looking guy appeared next to me all bug-eyed *10:06 Racc00n Most of the time I don't remember falling asleep *I just wake up in my bed *10:06 AngryGodzillaPie it seems super funny but it scared the shit out of me *10:06 Rigbybestie1510 >needs another 3DS >2DS was lowered to 99 bucks >still looking for a cheap 3DS XL *10:06 AngryGodzillaPie *a Target bathroom *10:06 Racc00n Just get a 2DS *10:06 The bright cube would be scarier if it was a walmart bathroom *10:06 Racc00n I got it and it's not that bad *10:07 The bright cube *Shudders* *10:07 Rigbybestie1510 Wal-Mart bathrooms are scary on their own. *10:07 AngryGodzillaPie I think it was, actually *10:07 Chihirofujicutie i had a dream where the boos from mario ate me is this a sign *10:07 Kait Dunlap back *10:07 Rigbybestie1510 It's like going into a deserted town. *10:07 The bright cube ooo,you have a 2ds? what games you have? @racc *10:07 Chihirofujicutie anyone have a wii u *10:07 Rigbybestie1510 2DS isn't that bad? ...sigh... okay... it's so ugly and doorstoppery... *10:08 Racc00n Pokemon X and Y, Luigis Mansion, Mario 3D Land, and Ocarina of Time *10:08 The bright cube I DO! @chi *10:08 Sboy13 I got a Wii U a couple of weeks ago *10:08 Racc00n I want a Wii U *10:08 The bright cube :O SOTY *10:08 Rigbybestie1510 I DO... ...n't yet. *10:08 The bright cube YAS *10:08 Racc00n But I just got a PS4 *10:08 Chihirofujicutie im getting a wii u soon bc i want splatoon and all the stuff they announced at e3 *10:08 The bright cube >Sees Pokemon X and Y *Takes out paper* *Takes out pen* *10:08 Rigbybestie1510 FRIEND CODES NOW *10:08 The bright cube friend code *NAOW *10:08 Rigbybestie1510 O_O *10:08 Racc00n Ok wait *10:08 The bright cube NEED MY FRIEND SAFARI'S *10:09 Rigbybestie1510 5086-1675-4079 EVERYONE MAY ADD ME *10:09 The bright cube I ALREADY ADDED YOU *10:09 AngryGodzillaPie >keeps hearing bangs on my window that's like a foot away >thank God the blinds are closed *10:09 Rigbybestie1510 I have the worst and most... stereotypical Safari. *10:09 Racc00n Wait I'm going to check what it is *Water? *10:09 The bright cube I need moar wii u games *Dark @racc *10:10 Kait Dunlap my brother has a Wii, Nintendo 3DS, a regular DS which is now broken since the top screen is shattered, a DS XL, the new Nintendo that is flat and doesn't bend, and I think that's it *10:10 Racc00n I want a shiny Protean Froakie *10:10 The bright cube thats her friend safari.... *10:10 Kait Dunlap the XL is the rare Mario one too *10:10 Racc00n So bad *10:10 The bright cube I only want 2 wii u games *10:10 Rainbowsmash34 The chat is dying *10:10 Kait Dunlap so he has technically 5 different gaming things >.> *10:10 The bright cube ok 3 *10:10 Kait Dunlap I have the RS DS game and I haven't played it since only my brother has the 3DS *10:10 AngryGodzillaPie >everyone joins TF2 server >nobody is there but C00n and myself *10:10 Rainbowsmash34 Wait what?! *10:10 Racc00n How do I check My friend code? *10:10 Kait Dunlap and he ALWAYS has it *10:10 Rainbowsmash34 Wrong chat *10:10 Sboy13 I have 7 Wii U games so far, I think. *10:10 AngryGodzillaPie ....how is this chat dying? We have like 6 thousand people *10:10 Rigbybestie1510 I remember I was living at my Grandma's house and I was brushing my teeth and all of a sudden I heard someone greet me at my window. I turned around, nothing was there. O_O *10:10 AngryGodzillaPie OH nvm *10:11 The bright cube Bayonetta 2 (comes with nintendo costumes....MMMMM SAMUS BAYONETTA) Mario Kart 8 (Also comes with another free wii U game) and Smash Bros *10:11 Rainbowsmash34 Holy Shit *10:11 Rigbybestie1510 I WANT SKATOONY I MEAN SPLATOON *10:11 Rainbowsmash34 That is creepy as fuck rigs *10:11 AngryGodzillaPie The window washer was upset his new friend didn't turn in time, and never returned to Grandma Wade's house again *10:11 The bright cube OH YEAH *10:11 Chihirofujicutie splatoon is gonna be so great i know it im excitedd *10:11 Rigbybestie1510 *10:11 The bright cube Splatoon sounds fun *much better than cod *10:12 Rigbybestie1510 Nothing will be better than TF2. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS *10:12 AngryGodzillaPie ^ *10:12 Sboy13 Splatoon looks nice. I want the new Kirby game too *10:12 The bright cube TF3? *oh wait *valve *10:12 Rigbybestie1510 When I get Splatoon, you'll gonna play against me! >:D *10:12 The bright cube AWWW YEAHHH *10:12 Rigbybestie1510 y'all* *10:12 The bright cube oh yeah,and MAYYYYYYYBE sonic boom? *10:12 Racc00n My friend code is 3625-9708-1371 *10:12 The bright cube if its good *10:12 Racc00n Add me *10:12 AngryGodzillaPie >doesn't think Splatoon looks too amazing >WHY ARE THEY EVEN SQUIDS >ducks and covers *10:13 Chihirofujicutie the squid girls r very cute tho *10:13 Rigbybestie1510 I want Kirby Triple Deluxe, Tomodachi Life, and something else. I forgot what it is no-- OH. Mario Kart 8. *INKLINGS *10:13 Chihirofujicutie THE INKLINGS *10:13 Rainbowsmash34 Jeez the things we talk about *10:13 Rigbybestie1510 >sorry >rabid fan about everything *10:13 AngryGodzillaPie >comes in contact with water >turns into squid >it's a puddle >suffocates *10:14 The bright cube video games we want ,mainly nintendo ones @rainbow *DANGIT *RIGS IS LIKE *THE ONLY ONE ONLINE *10:14 Sboy13 Tomodachi Life looks hilarious from the commercials *10:14 The bright cube omg *I WUV tomodachi life *I gave a demo to rigs *she loves it too *and she owes me a panda suit * *10:15 Chihirofujicutie I WANT TOMODACHI LIFE very very very badly who wants to buy it for me *10:15 Racc00n I can't afford any games *10:15 Rigbybestie1510 I'm watching a TL playthrough and: "So, my villag--" "ISLANDERS, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE" *10:15 AngryGodzillaPie Nobody plays TF2 with me unless I guilt-trip them *10:15 Racc00n I spent all my money on Watch Dogs and Destiny. *10:15 Rigbybestie1510 I STILL REMEMBER BRIGHT *10:15 AngryGodzillaPie Back to Training with me *10:15 Racc00n Dang you left as soon as I started playing again *10:15 The bright cube WELL FFF,You can have my demo code,and maybe can me a panda suit or nah @Chi *10:16 AngryGodzillaPie AW WHAT *10:16 Rigbybestie1510 OH WAIT BRIGHT THE GRAD CAPS ARE NO LONGER AVAILABLE FOR ME TO GET IF IT'S NOT A PROBLEM ...can you pwease lend me one...? *10:16 The bright cube SURE *10:16 Rigbybestie1510 YUS DANKE *10:16 The bright cube now Wedding Gowns are the new items *YAAAAS *10:16 Racc00n I'm lost *10:16 Rainbowsmash34 Oh shit, it took me like 5 minutes to realize I was chewing on my headphone cord >.< *10:16 Racc00n Ewwww *10:16 Rigbybestie1510 I was thinking... when I buy the game, I get two demo codes, right? Why don't I give you a demo code? *10:17 The bright cube oh Racc,your name is Kyle huh? *10:17 AngryGodzillaPie Ewwwww *10:17 The bright cube mmmm,can't wait *10:17 Racc00n Yup *Kyle the Jew *10:17 Rainbowsmash34 What about Kahl *10:17 The bright cube ...why does this seem so Ironic #sorrysorrysorry *OK *TIME TO GET MY POKEMON ON *AND THEN TOMODACHI *10:17 Racc00n I have to go hatch my Honedges *2 months and still no shiny *10:18 Rigbybestie1510 ...I have 4 Shinies... :c *10:18 Racc00n I don't have one *10:18 Rigbybestie1510 ...wait, no 5... *10:18 The bright cube o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶e̶ *10:19 Racc00n I've been playing online randomly *10:19 Rigbybestie1510 WAIT *10:19 Racc00n I just started breeding *10:19 Rigbybestie1510 No, I forgot the new Events I got... >< *10:19 Rainbowsmash34 Y'all wanna get high again? *10:19 Rigbybestie1510 DO YOU WANT BLUE MEW BRIGHT *10:19 The bright cube I tried to make a team of all the eeveelutions and the breeding took sooooo long *MAYBE *YES *10:19 Rigbybestie1510 Shiny Shaymin. :3 NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE HER *Which ones do you need? *10:20 The bright cube BUT YALL ARENT ONLINE SOO *no,I got all the eeveelutions *IT WAS HARD BUT *I did it *10:20 Rainbowsmash34 *glomps Rigs* SHE MINE! NO ONE TOUCH HER! *10:20 Rigbybestie1510 >sorry >in restaurant >shoot *NEIN SHE IS MINE *10:20 Racc00n Bright what is your safari? *10:20 The bright cube IDK? the one that says bright? *RIGS *10:21 Rigbybestie1510 I got a Pokeball Vivillion the other day. :3 *10:21 The bright cube WHATS MY FRIEND SAFARI? *10:21 Rainbowsmash34 *Rigs is still Rainbows* *10:21 Rigbybestie1510 Uhhh... *10:21 The bright cube MINE IS SADLY NOT STEREOTYPICAL *10:21 Racc00n How do you get that? *10:21 The bright cube CAUSE ITS NOT FAIRY *10:21 Rigbybestie1510 Trading. *10:21 Racc00n Oh I don't trade *10:21 The bright cube no,she is currently trading with someone @rigs *racc *10:21 Rainbowsmash34 *Hides Rigs so that sneaky Bright won't steal her* *10:21 Rigbybestie1510 A girl traded me a Korean... uhh... one of the other Vivillions for that one. *10:21 The bright cube gahhh *oh and Kyle,your ground *10:22 Racc00n Aren't there like 20 Vivillions *Okay I didn't know *10:22 The bright cube yup *10:22 Rigbybestie1510 Eeyup. *10:22 Racc00n Your dragon *10:22 Rigbybestie1510 I love them all. I want the Ocean SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO badly. *10:22 The bright cube That moment when I saw that Star was fairy.... *Dragon?! *10:22 Racc00n Yup *10:22 The bright cube thats like the polar opposite of me. *10:22 Rigbybestie1510 I got two people who were Fairy in the same day. *10:23 Rainbowsmash34 everyone must address me as "Kenny" If racc00n can be called "Kyle" I want to be called "Kenny" *10:23 Racc00n I could get a Dragonair *10:23 Rainbowsmash34 *10:23 Racc00n Kyle is my actual name though *10:23 Rainbowsmash34 Still *10:23 Rigbybestie1510 WAIT WAT *runs to Bright's Safari* *10:23 Rainbowsmash34 My thing does say my name is Kenny *NO!!! *Is sad from losing Rigs* *10:23 Rigbybestie1510 I have too many Shinies to count. *D: *10:24 The bright cube since kyle is not online,all I could catch are two pokemon,and not three *DANGIT *10:24 Rigbybestie1510 *goes back to Rainbow* *10:24 Racc00n I'm online? *Am I not *10:24 The bright cube nope *10:24 Racc00n What I'm in your safari right now *10:24 The bright cube click the weird uh,wifi thing *10:24 Rainbowsmash34 Yay! *Hugs Rigs, she knew sneaky Bright would steal her!* *10:24 Racc00n Okay I think I'm online now *10:24 AngryGodzillaPie *burns everything* huehuehuehue #PartyPooper *10:24 The bright cube but you have to be online to know that your not an anon *10:24 Rainbowsmash34 Mah name is Keeny Rigs *10:25 Rigbybestie1510 Melotta is really useful. No wonder everyone loves her. *10:25 Racc00n My name is Kyle uh... S *10:25 Rigbybestie1510 My name is... Rig. *10:25 The bright cube OH,I WOULD STEAL HER *10:25 Rigbybestie1510 O_O *10:25 Rainbowsmash34 NO! SHE IS MINE! *10:25 The bright cube GRRRL *nah *oooh *kirby 3d is now on nintendo watch *but *10:26 Rainbowsmash34 *Hides Rigs* *10:26 The bright cube no one watches that *10:26 Rainbowsmash34 *in coat pocket! that is where she hides Rigs, yes* *10:26 Rigbybestie1510 >wants Yoshi's Wooly World >doesn't come out until next year >;-; *10:26 The bright cube Splatoon doesn't come out till next year sooo *OOO *10:26 Rainbowsmash34 *Pushes Bright out of chat * there's too many people in the chat...sooooo *Somebody has to go *New Heathera has left work. *10:27 The bright cube I CAN CATCH A PHANPHY ON KYLE'S SAFARI *10:27 Racc00n Cool *10:27 Rigbybestie1510 *makes time machine* ... *doesn't know how to use it* *DAMMIT* *10:27 The bright cube and....a palpitoad *10:27 Racc00n I thought I was ground though *10:27 The bright cube *COUGHCOUGHPALPITINECOUGHCOUGH* *10:27 Kait Dunlap test *10:27 Rainbowsmash34 What are y'all doing anyway *10:27 The bright cube yeah *10:27 Rackliffelikespurple working *10:28 Rigbybestie1510 Phanpy is Ground, though. *10:28 Racc00n Pokemon *10:28 Rainbowsmash34 Oh *10:28 The bright cube palpitoad is ground water *10:28 Racc00n Oh *I forgot *10:28 The bright cube WHATS THE LAST POKEMANS *10:28 Kait Dunlap *should of finished drawing* *Didn't do anything with it* *also should be studying* *10:28 Rainbowsmash34 *Hides Rigs deeper in her pocket the goes to youtube land* *10:28 Kait Dunlap *has till 11:40 to study tomorrow* *sorry if this is becoming annoying* *10:28 The bright cube ugh,I want to battle kyle *but *hes going to whoop me *10:29 Rigbybestie1510 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M IN THE WEIRD PART OF YOUTUBE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *10:29 The bright cube (DO NOT USE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT) *(BUT IF YOU WANT TO) *10:29 Rigbybestie1510 Mmm... ;P *10:29 Kait Dunlap "whoop me"= Whoop your ass and win? *10:29 Rainbowsmash34 *Comes back* *10:29 The bright cube ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *10:29 Racc00n Battle me *10:29 The bright cube yup *10:29 AngryGodzillaPie *grabs Rig out of pocket and gives to Bright* lolnah *10:29 The bright cube NOT YET *10:29 Rainbowsmash34 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) <----- My dad's face always *10:29 Racc00n DOOO IT *10:30 Rigbybestie1510 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS WATCHING WEIRD VIDEOS *10:30 Racc00n I'm using my original team *Mega Blaziken is OP *10:30 Rigbybestie1510 Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *10:30 The bright cube ew,my douchy irl "Friend" wants to battle me *10:30 Rainbowsmash34 Rigs, you are in my pocket, you now stay with meh *10:30 Racc00n ^ Creepy *10:30 The bright cube (Blaziken is fire fighting) fufufufufu.... *MUAHAHAHAHA *10:30 Racc00n I got speed boost doe *10:30 The bright cube My manliest man will take you down *10:31 Racc00n Machamp *10:31 Rainbowsmash34 Rainbow is simply hiding Rigs from Bright *10:31 The bright cube SO MANLY,HE WEARS A DRESS *10:31 Rigbybestie1510 Pocket is comfy. *eats PokePuffs* *10:31 The bright cube Use game chat? *10:31 Rigbybestie1510 SAILORS REPORT IN *10:31 The bright cube DANGIT *I CAN'T *I REALLY WANT TO THOUGH *10:31 Rainbowsmash34 Rainbow wears hoodies mostly, so Rigs has lots of space *CoolJule has come to work. *10:32 AngryGodzillaPie >just said I took Rig out of pocket >ignored *10:32 Rigbybestie1510 >Tip? >has over P9 million. >NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Sorry... D: *10:32 Rainbowsmash34 NO! *10:32 Kait Dunlap COOL *10:32 Rainbowsmash34 *pounces Angry* *10:32 Racc00n Oh crap *10:32 Rigbybestie1510 JULES *10:32 The bright cube But I heard tipping gives you a chance at shinies *10:32 Rainbowsmash34 How dare thee take Rigs from meh *10:32 Rackliffelikespurple JUKEBOX *10:32 CoolJule yo everyone *10:32 Racc00n A Gardevoir *I'm done *10:32 The bright cube (sees most of your pokemon are fighting,dark and fire *10:32 AngryGodzillaPie *slaps Rainbow* lolnah *10:33 The bright cube YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS *GARDEVIOR IS SO MANLY *10:33 Rigbybestie1510 *Am I a Shiny Shaymin? Because I hope I'm a Shiny Shaymin* *10:33 Rainbowsmash34 NOOOO *10:33 Rigbybestie1510 I TIP ALL THE TIME :O *10:33 Racc00n Please note that this is not a team I battle with *10:33 Rainbowsmash34 *snatches Rigs and hides on ceiling* *10:33 The bright cube ONLY YOUR SWORD CAN BEAT ME *I know *10:33 Kait Dunlap ugh brb again *10:33 The bright cube I suck *10:33 Racc00n This is my op elite four destruction team *10:33 CoolJule what did i miss *10:33 Rigbybestie1510 Are there any Gracideas nearby or...? *10:34 Rainbowsmash34 Rigs! Angry is trying to steal you! *10:34 Rigbybestie1510 A lot, Jule. A LOT. *10:34 The bright cube KUSO *10:34 Rigbybestie1510 GRACIDEAS I NEED A GRACIDEA *10:34 Racc00n i don't nickname my pokemon *Because I suck *10:34 Rigbybestie1510 ... YOU MONSTER *10:35 AngryGodzillaPie *grabs Rig again* Not trying to steal, trying to keep you from abducting someone *10:35 Racc00n Oh crap Zekrom *I'm not ready for dis! *10:35 Rigbybestie1510 Eh, as long as I'm getting attention and care. *10:35 Racc00n This Zekrom is going to wreak me *10:35 Rainbowsmash34 No! She is mine!!! *Takes Angry and rigs and makes them both pocket size!* *10:35 Rigbybestie1510 WHO WANTS TO GO AGAINST AN ALL LEGEND TEAM WITH ME *10:35 CoolJule I was at a friends house the whole day for a party and we came up with some really funny vocabulary *10:35 Kait Dunlap back *10:35 AngryGodzillaPie >always nicknames Pokemon *10:36 Rigbybestie1510 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *10:36 AngryGodzillaPie *regrows again because I don't like being controlled *10:36 The bright cube I always put S. (for sailor) and a random name *10:36 Rigbybestie1510 Unless I can't. Like, if they're traded or whatever. *10:36 Racc00n I only have Zekrom *I don't have another DS so I can't exchange pokes *10:36 Rigbybestie1510 I usually have bad names for them. >< Eh, Chessie and Bulbie are cute. *10:37 Racc00n I'm so dead right now *10:37 Rainbowsmash34 *Keeps Rigs* *10:37 Rigbybestie1510 >Fairy Arceus >OP *10:37 AngryGodzillaPie >calls every single reptilian-esque Pokemon 'Godzilla' or something similar *10:37 Rainbowsmash34 Wow, Rigs, how do you feel being fought over? *10:37 Rigbybestie1510 I feel loved! *10:38 Racc00n Zekrom no *Pls *10:38 Rigbybestie1510 >wants to pet Groudon >scared he'll bite my hand off *10:38 Rainbowsmash34 *Rainbow takes Rigs into Youtube Land so Angry can't get her* *10:39 The bright cube ARE YOU CEREAL *10:39 Rigbybestie1510 WEIRD PART OF YOUTUBE YUS GAH MAGGOTS EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *10:39 AngryGodzillaPie >I CAN go into YouTube land, there's no limit *10:39 Racc00n lol *the troll Chesnaught *10:39 AngryGodzillaPie >goes in, takes back, but YouTube land's weird part is filled with crimes, gore, and animal abuse *10:39 Rainbowsmash34 *Goes into Deviantart land!* *10:39 Rigbybestie1510 >Spiky Shield >The Best *10:39 Racc00n ^ *Lol *Just took out Zekrom with it *Cause lol *10:40 Rainbowsmash34 Ok Angry, we might have to share Rigs *10:40 Rigbybestie1510 Four-way Battle? *S-share...? *10:40 Racc00n One on one *10:40 Rainbowsmash34 OMG! I need to draw a chibi of us fighting over rigs *10:40 The bright cube OMG YAS *10:40 Racc00n I'm dead *No *10:40 The bright cube I NEED A FOUR WAY BATTLE *10:40 Rigbybestie1510 ...you're not gonna saw me in half or anything, are you...? *10:40 Racc00n Cheanaught *10:40 AngryGodzillaPie >nobody knows what I look like >HAHA *10:40 Rainbowsmash34 No! *10:40 AngryGodzillaPie >saws in half because of fate *10:40 Rigbybestie1510 DO WE HAVE FOUR PEOPLE *D: *10:41 Rainbowsmash34 take the ass *I want the head! *10:41 The bright cube ME,SAI,KYLE,AND RIGS *10:41 Racc00n Yus *10:41 The bright cube ITS PERRRRFECT *10:41 Racc00n ^ *10:41 Rigbybestie1510 AVENGE ME DI'ANGELO *10:41 Kait Dunlap *random* Has Sai been on recently? *10:41 AngryGodzillaPie >takes the head *HEY *10:41 Sboy13 I haven't seen him lately @Kait *10:41 The bright cube not really *10:41 Rainbowsmash34 Rainbow puts Rigs back together and runs away *10:41 The bright cube I am missing him *10:41 AngryGodzillaPie SAI ISN'T EVEN IN THIS *>saws in half again and takes back :P *Oh this'll go on forever *10:42 Rainbowsmash34 rainbow puts her and Rigs into paper land so she can draw *10:42 Rigbybestie1510 We don't have four peeps? :< *YUS *10:42 The bright cube we do *OH YEAH *10:42 Rigbybestie1510 *draws me and Medic* *a LOT* *10:42 The bright cube SAI'S BACK UP IS STAR *10:42 Racc00n Oh yeah lets go *Ice beam ftw *10:42 Rigbybestie1510 STAR'S NOT HERE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *10:42 Rainbowsmash34 Rigs, you have to choose between me or Angry *10:43 Racc00n Oh no *10:43 Rigbybestie1510 ... You know I'm not good at decisions, right? *10:43 Racc00n things got real *10:43 The bright cube your serious right now *10:43 Rainbowsmash34 Just DO IT, or you will be sawed in half over and over *10:43 The bright cube LEFTOVERS? *10:43 CoolJule Oh hey C00n, i just noticed you right now *10:43 Racc00n Hey Jule *10:43 The bright cube A LEFTOVERS AEGISLASH *10:43 Racc00n *lo *10:44 Rigbybestie1510 How am I still alive after being sawed in half? *10:44 Racc00n *lol *The troll team *10:44 CoolJule which is kinda pathetic since i've been on for 5 minutes *10:44 The bright cube are you happy *10:44 Rainbowsmash34 Because I put you back together *10:44 Racc00n Yes I am happy *Aegisslash is one of my fave new pokes *10:45 AngryGodzillaPie >put you back together >lazy writing *10:45 Rigbybestie1510 ...now I dun want to give away Shiny Mew... :< ...him and Pink Mew looks so cute together... DAMMIT I'M SHIPPING POKEMON NOW * *10:45 The bright cube This is what I have to deal with,this is what I have to deal with! this is what I have to F***ING DEAL WITH *leaves room* *Enters another* RIGS YOUR FIRED *10:45 Rigbybestie1510 :c *packs up and leaves* *10:45 The bright cube (GG reference) *(Jontron) *10:45 Racc00n Game Grumps? *10:45 Rigbybestie1510 Oh. *10:45 Rainbowsmash34 Very lazy writing *10:45 Racc00n JAHNTRAHN *10:46 The bright cube YAAAAS *10:46 Rainbowsmash34 *Snatches rigs while Angry isn't looking!* *10:46 Rigbybestie1510 CAN I INTEREST YOU IN A CELEBI, SIR? @Bright *10:46 Racc00n I'm dead *10:46 Kait Dunlap *thought Grumps was Gumps* *Think of Forrest* *10:46 Racc00n Welp *10:46 The bright cube NO *I GOT 2 *I HAVE 2 *10:46 Racc00n 2 what? *10:47 The bright cube 2 celebi's *10:47 AngryGodzillaPie >please don't control me, you can't just say I am or am not doing something *10:47 The bright cube one is shiny and one is normal *10:47 Racc00n Cool *10:47 CoolJule Didn't JonTron leave GG? *10:47 Racc00n Yeah *Almost the one year anniversary *10:47 Rainbowsmash34 *Still has Rigs!* *10:47 Racc00n Oh crap I forgot Gardevoir is fairy now *10:47 The bright cube yup *10:47 Racc00n I'm dumb *I just lost the game *10:47 CoolJule Yeah JonTrons funny *10:47 Rigbybestie1510 Aw. damn. Okay, I'll give you a Mew. I can try to get another one. Who isn't gonna want to trade a Celebi for a Mew? *Mew for a Celebi* *10:48 AngryGodzillaPie *grabs Rigs again and so Rainbow admits defeat and stops RPing* See how it could be annoying? *10:48 Racc00n FUDGE *10:48 The bright cube d̶a̶n̶n̶y̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶I̶M̶O̶ *10:48 Rigbybestie1510 *Rigs is confuzzle* *>Danny is better *10:48 Racc00n Steam train bro *10:48 Rigbybestie1510 DUDE STEAAAAAAAM TRAAAAAAAAAIN *10:48 The bright cube Suzy is my favorite grump doh *10:48 Rainbowsmash34 Rainbow just wants Rigs *10:48 The bright cube BRING ON THE HATE *10:48 AngryGodzillaPie >attacking Heavy/Medic pair >dies while other Heavy has ONE HEALTH left *10:49 Racc00n I like Barry *Barry always wins *10:49 The bright cube Barry is boss *^^^^ *10:49 Rigbybestie1510 ...my life, Angry. My life. *10:49 Racc00n Well it's not that Barry always wins... It's more like Barry always never looses *10:49 AngryGodzillaPie *loses *10:49 The bright cube WHAT *10:50 Rigbybestie1510 >I dun think you guys understand Red Godzirra >Red Godzirra is OP *10:50 AngryGodzillaPie >wanting something =/= justification for god-modding *10:50 Rainbowsmash34 rainbow is now very sad :'( *10:50 Racc00n Oh yess *10:50 AngryGodzillaPie ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ @Rig *10:50 Racc00n Bye Blaziken *10:50 The bright cube KUSO *10:50 Racc00n Aegislash is too op *10:50 AngryGodzillaPie >RP =/= reason for getting sad, imho *RED GODZIRRA IS 2GUD *10:50 Rigbybestie1510 There needs to be two of me. *10:51 The bright cube Uh,your aegislash? *ITS WEAK TO GROUND AND DARK *MUAHAHAHAHA *10:51 Rigbybestie1510 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ @Angry *10:51 AngryGodzillaPie NOOOOOOOOOOO WE BOTH HAD OVERTIME AND BLU CAPPED IT *10:51 Racc00n Uh sup bro *10:51 Rigbybestie1510 >still no Rayquaza >fuck you GTS *10:52 The bright cube UH *GARDEVIOR BRO *10:52 Rigbybestie1510 >there's like 1000s of them >not ONE person can give me one? >REALLY? *10:52 Racc00n Gardevoir is no match for aegislash *who is too op *10:52 Rainbowsmash34 Ok I drew a picture of me holding chibi rigs *10:52 AngryGodzillaPie that's nice *10:52 Rigbybestie1510 USODA #UsingJapaneseWordsRandomlyToPissOffBright *10:52 Rainbowsmash34 She just like...Rly? *10:53 AngryGodzillaPie >charges into point with chargin' targe >spams cannon >no kills whatsoever >level 1 sentry kills me *10:53 Rigbybestie1510 KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII *10:53 Rainbowsmash34 Wtf *10:53 Racc00n Crap *im screwed *10:54 AngryGodzillaPie ? *10:54 Rigbybestie1510 Guys, like, the voice in my head that I use for myself, isn't mine... who is it's then? O_O *10:54 Racc00n Cube why you do this *10:54 AngryGodzillaPie >YOUR DEAD SISTER *10:54 Rainbowsmash34 It is Rainbow *10:54 AngryGodzillaPie jkjkjkjk *yeah no * *10:54 Rainbowsmash34 Totally rainbow *I haunt many peoples minds *10:54 The bright cube I HAVE ALL YOUR WEAKNESSES *10:55 Chihirofujicutie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ITD1tqXDII *10:55 Rigbybestie1510 Wow Angry, Wow. *10:55 The bright cube SHIZA *10:55 Racc00n lol *10:55 The bright cube I'm done *10:55 Racc00n Aegis slash doe *10:55 The bright cube yeah rigs *10:55 Racc00n *10:55 The bright cube your fired *10:55 Racc00n My boy Aegis is too nice *10:55 AngryGodzillaPie *totally not Rainbow *omfg *10:55 Rigbybestie1510 YAY I'M FIRED KAWAII-DESU *10:55 AngryGodzillaPie >charges at trapped soldier *10:55 The bright cube how about we play sonic 06? *10:55 AngryGodzillaPie >he kills me with a rocket and finishes himself off *10:56 Rigbybestie1510 *10:56 Racc00n SANIC *SANIC *10:56 Rainbowsmash34 Rainbow snuggles Rigs N/h *10:57 CoolJule MY BABY BLUE... METH *10:57 AngryGodzillaPie >takes picture for the internet *10:57 Rigbybestie1510 Awwwwwww... ...speaking of snuggling... *10:57 The bright cube just kill me *10:57 Rigbybestie1510 NO *10:57 Racc00n You gardevoir is effective against all my pokes *Except Aegis *which is half dead *10:57 AngryGodzillaPie >shares it everywhere as EGOMANIACAL ANIMAL ABUSER SMOTHERS POOR CANINE IN THEIR OWN BODY *10:57 Rigbybestie1510 *sees Alexx online* ... *brbies* * *10:58 AngryGodzillaPie >rocket jumps >level 2 sentry shoots me down *10:58 The bright cube WHY ARE YOU USING KINGS SHIELD *10:58 Racc00n Aegis needs that defense bro *10:58 The bright cube WHEN ALL MY STUFF IS NOT EFFECTIVE TO YOU *10:58 AngryGodzillaPie >SEE I FEEL LIKE KAIT NOW *>I AM ENTIRELY AND UTTERLY CONFUSED *10:59 Racc00n Defense form *Oh yus *10:59 Rainbowsmash34 There is one person in every group of friends, that no body fucking likes *10:59 Racc00n Aegis is MVP *Most Valuable Pokesmon *10:59 CoolJule @Angry same here, i dont even understand all this stuff *10:59 The bright cube are you happy? *10:59 AngryGodzillaPie THANK YOU JULE *10:59 Racc00n *Pokemon *10:59 Rainbowsmash34 Example! Karen, is always a douchebagg *10:59 The bright cube I"M NOW JONTRON *10:59 Racc00n Kinda *I'm EGORAPTOR *10:59 The bright cube I"M LEAVING *10:59 Racc00n NO *10:59 AngryGodzillaPie Who's Karen? *10:59 Racc00n I NEED DANN *10:59 AngryGodzillaPie *douchebag *10:59 Racc00n *DANNY *11:00 Rainbowsmash34 Some random check I know *11:00 Racc00n AND RAWS *11:00 Rainbowsmash34 *cick *11:00 The bright cube UM,STAR CAN REPLACE ME *11:00 Rainbowsmash34 *chick DEAR JESUS *11:00 Racc00n Comeon guys 4 way battle *lets go *11:00 AngryGodzillaPie And why did you randomly bring that up? *11:00 The bright cube yeah I'm saving it to battle video *"would you like to do something else with Kyle?" UH CAN I KILL HIM? *11:01 AngryGodzillaPie >apparently my hotel in Japan is going to be near Toho Company ltd, the company that made all the Godzilla movies because apparently that friend can't be male *11:01 Rainbowsmash34 Whenever she's not around you look at each other and go GOD Karen she's such a Douchebagg *11:02 Racc00n lets trade *11:02 The bright cube yeah because I left *NOOOOOOO *11:02 Rainbowsmash34 Then she walks up and your like "Hey kar! What's gurl" *11:02 Racc00n I'll give you my 300 Honedge for nothing *Sboy13 has left work. *11:02 Racc00n I just need them to go away *11:02 Rainbowsmash34 Some of y'all might be going hmm I disagree *Well your the person *You are now away. *You're the person nobody like! *11:03 Racc00n THERES SOMETHING ABOUT YYA GURL *11:03 AngryGodzillaPie *you're *11:03 The bright cube YOU KNOW WHAT,I CAN ALSO ACT LIKE JON *"ECH" *11:03 Racc00n THERES SOMETHING ABOUT YAA GURRL *11:03 Rainbowsmash34 @Angry Thanks Dad! *11:03 AngryGodzillaPie Wait, I'm the person that nobody likes? Or are you just going in general? *11:03 The bright cube ew no,no Icejjfish *11:03 AngryGodzillaPie You're welcome *11:03 Racc00n IceJJFish *11:03 AngryGodzillaPie @C00N *11:04 Rackliffelikespurple If you're saying anyone in specific that's against the policies *11:04 Racc00n https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iq_d8VSM0nw *11:04 AngryGodzillaPie ^ *@Rack *You are no longer away. *11:04 Rigbybestie1510 I HAVE RESPAWNED *11:04 AngryGodzillaPie lol C00n intercepted me *WB *11:04 Rigbybestie1510 DANKE *11:04 The bright cube ew,you want to give me a female one? *11:04 Racc00n Ok I'll give you male *11:04 CoolJule DAMN, 24 million views?! *11:04 The bright cube RIGS,LETS HAVE A FOURWAY *11:04 Racc00n FOURWAY *11:04 The bright cube BATTLE *11:04 Racc00n YUS *11:04 Rigbybestie1510 JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Aw... jkjkjkjkjkjk *11:05 Rainbowsmash34 Hey Rigs *11:05 Rigbybestie1510 ? *11:05 Rainbowsmash34 Do you have a skype? *11:05 Rigbybestie1510 Ja. *11:05 Rainbowsmash34 can you give me your name in a PM *11:05 The bright cube ugh *11:05 Rigbybestie1510 There's only three of us. *11:05 AngryGodzillaPie >note how they dropped that whole subject completely *11:06 Rigbybestie1510 Rigbybestie1510. *11:06 Rainbowsmash34 OO *11:06 AngryGodzillaPie >wants to add on Skype >nah *11:06 CoolJule Skype is great *11:06 Rainbowsmash34 Sonja? *11:06 Racc00n I have SKype *11:07 Rainbowsmash34 Rigby, is it Sonja Wade/ *11:07 Rigbybestie1510 Yes. *11:07 The bright cube HES COMING! *11:07 AngryGodzillaPie ...so apparently I'm not going to Japan *great *just great *11:07 Rigbybestie1510 :O :O :O :O :O @Bright *D: *11:07 Rainbowsmash34 Done *11:07 Racc00n That sucks *11:07 Rigbybestie1510 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *11:07 Rainbowsmash34 Are you online? Because I just sent it *11:07 CoolJule @Angry that really sucks *11:07 AngryGodzillaPie Reason why is so stupid too *11:08 Rigbybestie1510 What was it? *11:08 The bright cube waiting for star to come on *11:08 AngryGodzillaPie Ok, so..um.. *What happens here stays in here *11:08 Racc00n I've never had a fourway before *Okay *Sure *11:08 AngryGodzillaPie We can't go because my dad isn't an official resident of the United States *Done *11:08 The bright cube me neither *11:08 Rigbybestie1510 ................................................................................... *11:08 CoolJule I'm like the only person with my name on skype *11:09 Racc00n I'm kylezkoolz *I think *On Skype *11:09 The bright cube is their game chat in a fourway? *11:09 Racc00n But don't add me I never go on *11:09 CoolJule @Angry thats so stupid *11:09 The bright cube IDK,notlike we are going to use it *11:09 AngryGodzillaPie >hasn't gone on Skype is forever *DUDE I KNOW *in *11:09 The bright cube I really want to though buuut,ALL YALLS ARE CHEETAHS *11:09 CoolJule Its 2014 and they still have shitty rules like that?! *11:10 AngryGodzillaPie >never knew we were all yellow felines from Africa *11:10 Racc00n No gamecat *gamechat *I don't have a mic *11:10 Rigbybestie1510 AM I A CHEETAH BECAUSE I LOVE CHEETAHS *11:11 The bright cube the 2ds has a mic for ya *11:11 AngryGodzillaPie I'll be in a kind of disappointed/douchebag mood for the next few days *11:11 Racc00n Really? *I never use it *Well I'm listening to music anyways *So yeah *11:11 Rigbybestie1510 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T STARVE IS ONLY 3.74 DAMMIT *11:12 AngryGodzillaPie wot *11:12 Rackliffelikespurple okie dokie @Angry *11:12 Racc00n u wot m8 *CoolJule has left work. *11:12 Chihirofujicutie im gonna go ill see u all soon!! *11:12 Racc00n K by *11:12 Rigbybestie1510 I'm sorry about that Angries... :c If it makes you feel better, I won't be able to go to the SDCC this year due to money issues... :c *11:12 Kait Dunlap aw Bye FFF!! *11:13 Rigbybestie1510 Bye Chihiro... D: *11:13 AngryGodzillaPie >had everything planned >EVERY SINGLE THING PLANNED *11:13 Rackliffelikespurple See ya FFF! *11:13 AngryGodzillaPie Meh, it was too good to be true. MORE THAN 11,000 *11:13 Rainbowsmash34 Riggy, can you please get on skype *11:13 AngryGodzillaPie * $11,000 *>seems like SOMEONE has an unhealthy obsession with another user Jkjkjk *Chihirofujicutie has left work. *11:14 Rainbowsmash34 *Not rly, just want someone to talk to *So lonely ;-; *11:14 The bright cube Me? sorry I'm such nympho ;_; *11:14 Kait Dunlap ....$11,000? I think that's more than my house with everything within it combined O.o *11:14 The bright cube jkjkjk *11:14 Rigbybestie1510 *drawing me and Alexx as Medics* Yus, yus... now kiss... >:3 ...I mean... *11:15 The bright cube YAAAS *11:15 Racc00n YUS *11:15 The bright cube ITS GOING DOWN *I'M CALLING TUMBLR *11:15 Rainbowsmash34 Riggy, for real, i want to talk to you on skype, it notifys the living shit out of me, so I know >.< *11:15 Racc00n LETS Go *11:16 Kait Dunlap Rainbow, you can wait for Rig to go on *11:16 Rigbybestie1510 ...you want to talk on Skype...? ...l-like voice chat...? ...oh no... *11:16 Kait Dunlap don't force her *11:16 Racc00n I will lose this battle so hard *it's going to be terrible *11:16 AngryGodzillaPie >but it's always RIG this and RIG that jkjkjk *Yeah, that much, FOR 2 HOTEL ROOMS *11:17 Racc00n I want to go on vacation *11:17 AngryGodzillaPie I did too *11:17 Rigbybestie1510 ....oh no... I dun have any non-legend Pokemon... *11:17 Kait Dunlap ...for JUST 2 rooms? *11:17 Racc00n lel *11:17 AngryGodzillaPie But everywhere's too expensive *yup *11:17 The bright cube um hwat? *11:17 Racc00n that was exiting *11:18 Rainbowsmash34 makes funny face a Kait *11:18 Kait Dunlap Japan is fucking nuts thinking people will pay 11,000 FOR TWO ROOMS *11:18 AngryGodzillaPie >leaves house >fined $450 *11:18 Racc00n How about only 1 poemon *11:18 Rigbybestie1510 Give me a minute... DX *11:18 Racc00n *Pokemon *Only 1 *11:18 The bright cube ? *11:18 AngryGodzillaPie Well to be fair it's a hotel overlooking Metropolis, Tokyo, and is near Japan's busiest train station *11:18 Kait Dunlap yet again, they make $1,000,000 robots that barely look human to act in movies *11:18 The bright cube a problem eh? *11:19 Kait Dunlap *face still* I.........Love........You....... *11:19 The bright cube COULD *BE *11:19 Kait Dunlap Go.......Go...... That's what the robot can say *New Heathera has come to work. *11:19 AngryGodzillaPie *face still* HA...HA...HA.... *11:19 The bright cube THE PROBLEM *11:19 New Heathera hey hey hey *11:19 AngryGodzillaPie *11:19 Kait Dunlap NH *AGAIN *11:19 Racc00n Sup NH *11:19 The bright cube lemme try one more time *11:19 New Heathera per *11:19 Rigbybestie1510 REINVITE ME BITTE *NH *11:20 The bright cube alright one more time *11:20 Rackliffelikespurple NH *11:20 The bright cube if it doesn't work *oh we;; *well *11:20 Racc00n Oh my gawd *11:20 New Heathera According to ancestory.com, I'm related to a Mayflower passenger and a guy that looks like Himmler.... who happened to enter adulthood around the time and place Himmler was born.... hmm... *11:20 Rigbybestie1510 Skype is making Firefox slow. *11:20 The bright cube plz accept @racc *11:20 Racc00n Do any of you guys watch basketball *Oh sorry *11:20 The bright cube yeah *11:21 Kait Dunlap I only watch baseball irl so no lol *11:21 The bright cube the spurs won *11:21 Racc00n No have you seen the new hornets unis *http://i.imgur.com/oaEqsly.png *Amazing *11:21 Rainbowsmash34 Hm, I seem to have the same problem *11:21 New Heathera I've watched a basket and a ball. Not both at once, though. *11:21 Kait Dunlap literally, I only go to baseball games in a nearby town and only go to my swim meets, that's the only sports related things I watch *11:21 Rainbowsmash34 So I don't use firefox ^^ *I mostly use chrome *11:21 AngryGodzillaPie >parents tell me I have chocolate chip cookies AFTER i pour myself a glass of lemonade >will have to wait until TOMORROW MORNING TO EAT THEM *11:21 The bright cube WHAT *I'M WITH KYLE?! *NOOOOO *11:22 AngryGodzillaPie *until after *11:22 Racc00n No man I'm good at this *Don't worry *11:22 The bright cube and only 3 pokemon *alright *11:22 Rigbybestie1510 I can't use Chrome because of it crashing. *11:23 New Heathera It's because Google hires crappy pilots. *11:23 Rainbowsmash34 What system do you use *11:23 Racc00n SHINT CHARIZARD *SHINY *WHAT!!!!!! *11:23 The bright cube JUST TO BE SURE *11:23 Rigbybestie1510 >Shiny Charizard >Jelly *11:23 The bright cube NO ONE HAS EARTHQUAKE? *11:23 Racc00n no *11:23 Rigbybestie1510 Nope. *11:23 Racc00n I have no ground types in my team *11:23 Rainbowsmash34 *Snuggles Rigs, because she can! n/h* *11:23 New Heathera You need to go to the jelly school, m'kay? *CoolJule has come to work. *11:24 The bright cube thank god *no one has earthquake *11:24 Racc00n Aegis is going to get wrecked by that cahrisard *Just so you know *11:24 Rigbybestie1510 KK. *11:24 Racc00n Oh got it mega evolved *I'm super dead *11:24 Rigbybestie1510 Purple Mega Charizard Y *11:24 Racc00n FUCK *Sorry *Um *11:25 CoolJule so uh... did i miss anything *11:25 The bright cube DEFENSE GRRRRL @Rigs *11:25 Racc00n Nope *11:25 Rigbybestie1510 DAMMIT *11:25 The bright cube I TOOK ADVICE FROM STAR *EV TRAINED AND SUCH *11:26 Racc00n All these megas *11:26 Kait Dunlap UGH I g2g now *11:26 Racc00n And I'm going to die *11:26 Rigbybestie1510 ... *11:26 Racc00n CUBE NO *11:26 Rainbowsmash34 http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/175/c/f/that_wall____by_dainisse-d3jtvm4.png *11:26 Racc00n I'm so dead *11:26 The bright cube Bye Kait *11:26 Racc00n Like really dead *11:26 Rigbybestie1510 Bye Kaittles... D: *11:26 Racc00n Like why *11:26 AngryGodzillaPie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPjvF-WqRuA *11:26 The bright cube WHAT *11:26 Racc00n Use your fairy powers pleade *11:26 The bright cube AWWW CRAP *11:26 Racc00n *please *I was going to kill blastoise *So yeah *New Heathera has left work. *11:26 CoolJule bye Kaitles *11:26 Racc00n Were screwed *11:26 The bright cube Charizard isn't dragon! *gah *11:27 Racc00n OH CRAP *11:27 The bright cube forgot he was flying! *11:27 Racc00n I thought that was X becuase it was black *11:27 The bright cube I have thunderbolt *11:27 Rackliffelikespurple Bye Kaitlunn! *11:27 Racc00n but its Y *Well I'm dead *11:27 Kait Dunlap Bye Rig, Bye Bright, Bye Cool, Bye Angry, Bye everyone else Im lazy to type out Bye Rack! talk to ya tomorrow ! *11:27 Rigbybestie1510 NO *11:27 Racc00n Bye Cait *11:27 Rigbybestie1510 DAMMIT *11:27 AngryGodzillaPie ART'S PLAYING TF2 IN A FEW MINUTES YOU GUYS *11:27 Racc00n *Kait *11:27 AngryGodzillaPie HE'S BACK FOR TODAY AND TOMORROW ONLY *11:27 Rigbybestie1510 :O *11:28 Racc00n Sorry Cube I let you down *11:28 Rigbybestie1510 FUCK YEA *11:28 Racc00n *Kait Dunlap has left work. *11:28 Rigbybestie1510 D: *11:28 Rainbowsmash34 *flops on Rigs* *11:29 The bright cube ooo *paralyzed *11:29 Racc00n How did he heal? *Can we use items? *11:29 The bright cube roost *No *11:29 Racc00n Oh rap *crap *11:29 Rigbybestie1510 MY CHAT IS MOVING TOO SLOW AND IS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A DOUCHE *11:29 Racc00n Yeah he is flying *11:29 Rainbowsmash34 *11:29 Racc00n Double charizard *Seriously *11:29 Rainbowsmash34 Rigs, why is it moving slow? *11:30 Racc00n I want a rematch *11:30 Rigbybestie1510 I WASTED MY MEGA ON BLASTOISE DAMMIT *11:30 Racc00n I'm bringing my slyveon with me *I brought no mega pokes with me *a bad idea in hindsight *11:30 Rigbybestie1510 It's slow because of Skype. *Even with me closing it, it's slow. *11:31 Racc00n Cube *I'm sorry this team was super bad *Just got wreaked by dragons *11:31 Rainbowsmash34 Oh, well if it makes your browser slow, we don't have to talk there, we can talk in PM *11:31 The bright cube wait do you still have pokemans? *ughhhhh *11:31 Racc00n I still have yveltal *11:31 The bright cube noooo *11:31 Rigbybestie1510 AW DAMN *11:31 Racc00n Why? *Is that bad *Did I do something wrong *TELL ME *11:32 The bright cube no *11:32 Rigbybestie1510 I'mma gonna have to refresh in a bit. *11:32 The bright cube SUBZERO? *UGHHH *11:32 Racc00n Well he had like a perfect counter *To everything *11:32 The bright cube great *I love you *11:32 Racc00n Should have brought my blastoise *11:33 Rainbowsmash34 Oooooo *11:33 The bright cube DANG *NVM *11:34 Racc00n That was overkill *11:34 The bright cube I LOVE YOU FOR REAL! *11:34 Racc00n Oh yes *The comeback is real *Mordecai is a lucario *Why *11:34 CoolJule @Cube Subzero reminds me of Mr. Freeze, that one batman TAS movie... NO NOT THAT MR FREEZE- "I'll BE BACK WITH ICE PUNS, STAY COOL" Category:Blog posts